In collaboration with the NHLBI EM Core and Dr. Kenneth Olivier, we acquired high-resolution 3D data of human nasal cell specimens which are used to guide EM studies. We also acquired sub-micron resolution x-ray 3D data in collaboration with APS of Argonne National Laboratory. We demonstrated the utility of micro-CT scouting for subsequent block-facing and SEM of the samples in a recent publication. We have introduced the idea to Dr. Bleck the new director of our EM Core and are ready to assist him if he wishes to implement the capability for routine use. In collaboration with NIST we have made prototype x-ray optics for hard x-ray microscopy with common x-ray sources, with the goal of a compact device for non-invasive biological applications. First tests of the optics show < 10 micron resolution. Work is continuing to improve resolution. In collaboration with Don Devoe of University of Maryland, we are exploring micro 3D printing technology to make polymer based hard x-ray optics that may have benchtop microscopy applications.